


Sophie Was Sadistic—The Tie Him Down Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Parker Being Parker (Leverage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: His silk tie. His brand new silk tie. He couldn’t believe what she’d done. Well, not that it was his fault. But to use his silk tie against him? Takes place during season four.





	Sophie Was Sadistic—The Tie Him Down Job

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a little over an hour to type. I have so many other fics to write and this is what I worked on? Geez. Well, it's basically porn. Throw in some commentary from the gang too. Have fun and enjoy!

Sophie Was Sadistic—The Tie Him Down Job

Takes place sometime during season four

His silk tie. His brand new silk tie. He couldn’t believe what she’d done. Well, not that it was his fault. But to use his silk tie against him?

“Now, listen up.”

Now she was going to give him a lecture. He couldn’t talk back, so he just breathed her in and listened.

“That could have been the end of you.”

It could have been the end of him.  Eliot was there to rescue him.  The hitter wouldn’t be around to rescue him now.  He’d probably turn tail and run as fast as he could. Nate would never hear the end of it.

“Your responsibility is to make sure the rest of us know the plan. You failed.”

He didn’t exactly fail.  The fact that the mark didn’t react the way he had anticipated, now that was the failure.  Plan B became plan C which morphed into Plan F by the time it was all said and done. A few bruises, a few curse words later, and the mark was caught in their trap. Except Sophie was angry.  Angry as in pure rage, red faced, hands pulling his hair angry. Oh, and the tie gagging him, handcuffed to his bed angry.

“Just…,” came his muffled reply.

“Excuse me. I can’t hear you because you have your tie in your bloody mouth.”

“You put it there,” he managed to get out. It sounded more like “u ut e ere” but she got the gist of it.

“Because you don’t listen. Always an excuse. Well, no excuses this time. Parker could have gotten hurt.”

He could have gotten hurt. Parker was in the clear long before Nate was able to bail. 

“She’s fine,” he retorted.

“Eee fi? If you mean she’s fine, well of course she is. She’s Parker. What about your thick skull?  If Eliot hadn’t shown up when he did, do you think you’d be here right now?”

No, he’d probably be in the hospital or worse.  Eliot coming in like a freight train had saved the day.

“No.”

“Even with that damn thing in your mouth you cannot be quiet?”

“Well?”

They often played a little rough while in bed, but this was taking it further than they’d ever been.  Sophie grabbed his hair and yanked it back so that his neck was exposed.  Visions of her ripping his throat out danced in his head.  The bite and the suck was not what he thought she’d end up doing, but when she did, he bucked up against her in response.

“They’ll see,” he told her as her tongue soothed what she’d just done.

“By the time I’m done, you won’t care.”

And she thought he was sadistic?  Shirt buttons went flying, the belt he had on was quickly released and his pants pulled down.

“Soph? Sadistic much?”

“Did you just say that I was sadistic?  I cannot believe you just told me I was sadistic.”

The room was mostly dark, so he had a hard time seeing exactly what she was doing.  He guessed he was lucky she hadn’t blindfolded him too in addition to the gag and handcuffs.

“Turn over.”

Uh oh, he thought. Was she serious?

“Handcuffed to the bed here.”

Before he could even move to get off the bed, the handcuffs were moved so that he could turn. How did she do that?

“Turn over,” she managed to growl in his ear.

He didn’t know whether to be majorly turned on or to be frightened for his life or possibly his manhood.

Hearing the belt snap in her hands, he did as he was told to do.  The smoothness of the leather of his belt felt cool against his backside as she slid it up and down.

“How should I punish you?”

“Huh?” came out a bit strangled because his head was now partially buried in a pillow.

Yanking his head up, her lips came up to his ear.

“Punishment?”

Her long legs were now on either side of his body, dress pulled up so that she could straddle him.  She’d only managed to push his pants down below where she wanted to punish him, but he could still feel the heat of her thighs through his pants.

“Not sure this is a good idea,” came out as “no su is is a goo ida”.

“Maybe if you can’t sit for a few days, then you’ll think harder about what you’ve done.”

The first lash startled him. He hadn’t realized that she was going to carry out her threats. The second snap had him pushing up into it, thinking that it would hurt a bit less, but it didn’t.  The third lash was lower and stingier than the first two.  The fourth, fifth and sixth were delivered in quick succession without him able to gather his breath beforehand.  Her cool hand replaced the leather as she caressed him afterward.

“So should I stop?”

Stop? Why was she asking him if she should stop?  Oh, he thought. This was his idea.

“Ten,” he shouted.

“You’re right. We agreed on ten.”

Three swipes later and they were down to one. The last one hurt the worst because she managed to hit it across all the other welts that had started to form from her punishment. Her gentle kisses across them after that had him sighing in relief and pleasure.

“Think you’ll remember?”

Of course he’d remember. He’d asked her to do this in the first place. It was his idea, but her scenario. Her fingers slowly worked down his cheeks in between his legs. He groaned when her light touch found its goal.

“Isn’t it your turn now?” he got out while her fingers caressed him.

“My turn? Oh dear, there is no way on earth I’d let you do this to me. Besides, there are other ways to punish me.”

The silk tie had finally worked its way out of his mouth so he could speak to her without the muffled responses.

“Unhandcuff me and I’ll show you.”

Sophie laughed a little when he said that.

“I’m not done playing.”

“But we…”

“Just because you want to turn me over your knees and spank me does not mean I’ll let you do it. Well, not just yet.”

Nate pulled on the handcuffs, but knew he’d never get free of them without her help.  He twisted and turned until he was on his back once again.  It stung a little, but nothing he couldn’t handle, especially since her hands had started to wander up and down his body.

“Keys?”

“As much as I do love those hands of yours, I still have no incentive to find those blasted keys.”

“You don’t know where they are?”

“Haven’t a clue.”

“You’re joking.”

“No, not at all.”

“Pick the lock then.”

Sophie’s fingers lightly worked their way down his chest, tickling his stomach. She raked her nails up and down his thighs.

“Do I have to replace the tie?”

“No.”

“I picked that blue one out special. Matches your eyes.”

“Lovely. Get me out of these things.”

“Not yet.”

At least she was using a bit more pressure to her ministrations instead of tickling him. 

“At least take your dress off.”

Sophie whipped it over her head.  Dammit, she still had her underwear on.

“That too.”

“My, my, how demanding you are.”

Nate squirmed, trying to figure out how to get the rest of his clothes off.  He grimaced as he remembered his backside.

“Not a good idea,” she purred as her tongue traced his ear. He shivered in response.

“But you said,” came out a little whiny, but he didn’t care at that point.

“Patience.”

Oh he’d show her patience once he was out of these cuffs, he thought. Only she took her time working up and down his body, kisses and nips and the occasional nail added to what already was a raging hard on.

“You know what they say about blue balls.”

“Is that a thing? I don’t really think that’s a thing. I’m not denying you anything, my dear.”

Except touching him exactly where he needed to be touched.

“Oh, alright. If you insist.”

Two seconds later, he was sheathed in her wetness.

“I should have left the tie,” she groaned as she moved over him at a fast pace, hands still gripping the damn belt above him.

“Whoops.”

“Dammit Hardison.”

“Not me.”

Sophie froze her actions. The door to the bedroom slammed, followed by footsteps and grumbling.

“Oh bloody hell.”

“Soph, just get on with it,” he growled out.

“Kinky,” he heard Parker yell as Sophie started up her hip action again.

 

The next day, Nate gingerly sat down at the table, looking over some documents that Hardison had given him to study.  No one was around, so maybe he could get some work done.

A slam here, a bang there and his space was invaded once again.

“I told you.”

“No, you did not.”

“Uh huh.”

All three entered the apartment and stopped when they saw him. They scattered all around, no one looking him in the eye.  Parker grabbed some cereal as Hardison sat down at the computer.  Eliot just smiled a little, but headed to start cooking. He heard rather than saw the clicking of Sophie’s heels as she came into the apartment.

“Sophie. Sophie. Sophie. Sophie,” Parker started.

“Not gonna say it,” Hardison mumbled.

“Nice work. Should have used the gag though.”

Nate almost choked on the drink he just had taken right before Eliot’s comment.

“Oh I did use one.  Bastard worked it off.”

“I did not need to hear that,” Hardison chimed in.

“Did you ever find the key?” Parker asked.

“Does everyone here know?”

They all looked at Nate now.

“That you’re one kinky son of a bitch?” Eliot pointed out.

Parker smiled and shook her head yes while Hardison rolled his eyes.

“I mean, come on.  Look at you. Repressed, Catholic, you gloat.”

Sophie shook her head as she rattled off all his faults.

“What does being Catholic have to do with…?”

“I am not even gonna go there…” Eliot started to answer.

“Ok, so there was this movie. Well, I wouldn’t call it a movie per se.  It was a short film. There was this priest.”

All of them yelled at Parker to stop talking.

“Park, Parker, have you been watching porn?”

“I, I guess. Ok, let me describe…”

All four started to either cover their ears or walk away.

“I am not a priest.”

“Not appropriate.”

“Just no.”

“We talked about this, Parker.”

“I’m not the one who was handcuffed to his bed.”

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

“I mean, there was this one time with my harness.”

Nate banged his head against the table.

“Ok, we are all just gonna scrub our brains of it all.”

“Harness? Do tell,” Sophie said, encouraging Parker to sit down and discuss.

“And here I thought that Nate was the sadistic one,” Eliot added.

 


End file.
